Y asi será
by laurithedreamer
Summary: "He juntado tantos te amo en mi caja de secretos he guardado tantas risas y tantos besos"
1. Chapter 1

En una cálida tarde de otoño, Sophie paseaba con Markl por el mercado central observando las interesantes cosas que les ofrecían enfrente de sus narices.

En un momento, Markl oyó un ligero ruido que le causó atención. Una especie de mago callejero tratando de entretener al poco público que lo sorrondaba. El niño Rió y murmuró para él mismo "este será pan comido" pensando en cómo lo iba a vencer, pero al mismo tiempo de cómo Sophie iba a reaccionar asi que pensó en decirle una pequeña e inofensiva mentira

"Sophie, recién me acordé que dentro de un rato vendrá la señora Figgins para retirar su pósima" dijo el jovencito tirando un poco la manga de Sophie para que lo escuchara. Ella dudó y dejó una de las naranjas que había estado observando, volteó hacia él, y puso sus manos en sus caderas. "por lo que sé, ella iba a venir el martes próximo" levantando una ceja y mirándolo de reojo, descubriendo su mentira. Markl se rindió y dijo suavemente "bueno, en realidad iba a ver a ese mago para ver como era". Ella se detuvo y voltió hacia el "de ninguna manera Markl , tu sabes lo que paso la otra vez en la cual fuiste a verlo y terminó perdiendo su función por poco conocimiento" dijo mirándolo a los ojos y encomillando las últimas palabras. "¡por favor Sophie prometo que seré bueno! Heen puede acompañarme y si algo malo sucede te informará de inmediato. di que si, te lo ruego!" suplicó el niño .

La muchacha suspiró en forma de rendición y dijo "de acuerdo puedes ir, pero en cuanto termina regresas" el niño acentuó con la cabeza y se dirigió rápidamente con Heen hacia el pobre hombre.

Mientras el jovencito se entretenía viendo el espectáculo, Sophie aprovechó y comenzó a comprar los alimentos que hacían falta. Sin embargo , un grupo de femeninos murmuros interrumpió su compra. "Dicen que ayer se oyeron gritos en el castillo de Howl desde las montañas hasta la ciudad" "¡Ay por dios!" "¿Que habrá pasado?" Sophie se sonrojó y mordió su labio inferior ya que…. El dia anterior fue su primera noche juntos. Otro murmuro despertó sus oídos "¡dicen que Howl le quitó el corazón a una muchacha!" ella se rió tímidamente, pues recordaba perfectamente lo que sucedió esa noche….


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA ! ME DISCULPO MUCHO SI NO PUSE MI COMENTARIO DE AUTOR EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO . BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE YA QUE EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO SE VIENE EH ! ;) **

Markl se había ido con la bruja calamadidad a un viaje de un día recorriendo toda la ciudad.

Al mismo tiempo, Sophie preparaba un delicioso estofado a la celebración de su primer aniversario con Howl, su amado hechicero.

Sin embargo, a la hora de llamar a su querido a comer, unos brazos rodearon su pequeña cintura mientras unos suaves labios rodeaban su cuello.

"Pensé que vendrías dentro de unos minutos" murmuró ella y suspirando de placer "no podía estar ni un segundo apartado de ti, me tienes hechizado" dijo el pelinegro entre besos, ella se sonrojó al acordarse de su corto y rosa vestido que llevaba puesto. "¿te gusta? Lo compré especialmente para ti" dijo seductoramente la muchacha, "me gusta es poco. me fascina como queda en tu piel, me encanta. me hace sentir tan…" pero se detuvo.

Ella lo miró de reojo "¿te hace sentir tan…?" esperando una respuesta, pero al momento de continuar, la volteó y la rodeó en sus brazos, impidiendo que salga de él.

El calor del fuego roceaba toda la espalda de la niña, haciéndola sentir más cálida que antes. El muchacho rodeó la pierna derecha de Sophie en su cintura para acercarse más a ella "me hace sentir…. Cosas que nunca he imaginado hacer contigo" admitió el mago, mientras besaba su cuello. El corazón de la muchacha latía más fuerte que nunca.

Sentía que su alma estaba en fuego y que comprendía lo que su amado le decía pero no tenía las palabras como para responder. Solo suspiró "H-Howl" pero de nuevo la interrumpió: "Sophie… déjame hacerte mi mujer"


	3. Chapter 3

**¡COMO ESTÁN! ¡TANTO TIEMPO SIN VERLOS! BUENO AQUI ESTÁ EL CAPITULO 3. MÁS LARGO PRO SUERTE !(ESTABA INSPIRADA) . ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y SI ES ASI NO OLVIDEN EN DEJAR UN REVIEW ! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS**

Sophie sonrió y deslizó sus delicadas manos sobre la espalda de su novio sintiendo su piel debajo de la tela. Se esmerezó en su cuello por su olor tan delicioso y suspiró "¿p-pero que haremos con el estofado que te hice? ¿Y-y Calcifer?" él la calló con un shh y depositó sus manos obre las mejillas de la niña "eso no importa ahora, Sophie…" se acercó a un más a ella, sintiendo ya su respiración…"déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo" Y ahí fue, en ese momento, Cuando Sophie se acordó de las sabias palabras de su hermana Lettie : "Solo tú sabrás a quién darle tu corazón" sonrió y mordió su labio inferior , pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una suave mano tomando la suya y acariciando su pulgar "¿nos retiramos?" susurró Howl , mirándola a sus ojos . Ella aceptó tímidamente dejándose llevar por el impulso de su amado. Al subir las escaleras, las piernas de la muchacha temblaban y su respiración se cortaba "tranquila. Es Howl. Todo va a estar bien" pensaba nerviosamente la niña.

Un leve ruido de cierre se oyó, mientras que sophie contemplaba la habitación de Howl. Esa noche sentía que todo era diferente, las luces, el aroma, la forma en que los adornos decoraban y pintaban el lugar. Ella suspiró profundamente dejándose llevar por unas suaves y calidas manos que se deslizaban por la manga de su vestido "eres tan hermosa" murmuró una profunda voz besando el cuello descubierto de sophie , ella sonrió y gimió a la vez . El pelinegro rodeó sus brazos en la cintura de la pequeña, y de un saque, la voltió llevándola a su pecho y besándola apasionadamente.

Sophie estaba inmóvil, con los brazos al costado pero de repente una fuerza extraña provocó que deposite en los brazos en el cuello de su amado causando que se sonrojara "desgraciado" murmuró ella entre sus labios, él sonrió picaradamente y acarició su mejilla con su mano derecha "pero tu desgraciado". La chica lo contempló por un segundo y con la mano temblando, se dirigió a los botones de la camisa del mago y preguntó "¿p-puedo?" él sonrió y dijo:- "por supuesto", ella tragó saliva y desabrochó los botones , descubriendo segundo asegundo la piel descubierta , blanca y suave que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo "a veces te tengo envidia" Howl levantó una ceja y preguntó "¿por qué? Ella agitó su cabeza y miró para el costado "es que eres tan perfecto que siento que me rebasas" rió ligeramente la muchacha. Sin embargo la mano de Howl tomó su barbilla y la volteó hacia él "Sophie, Sophie cuando te darás cuenta de que eres extraordinariamente bella. ¿Acaso no me crees que eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida?" "Howl yo-""Howl nada" interrumpió brutamente el mago, "solo déjame hacerte sentir lo que mis palabras dijeron" y con eso otro beso se interpuso en ellos , esta vez con más pasión y vigor .

Las manos cálidas de Howl acariciaban las mejillas de Sophie mientras que las de ellas rodeaban su cuello. De repente la muchacha sintió el cierre de su vestido abrirse poco a poco. Su aliento se desmoronaba cortadamente a causa de unas suaves manos que sujetaban suavemente su espalda cubriendo cada hueso y cada musculo ubicado debajo de su piel. Las temblorosas manos de la niña lentamente se dirigieron hacia las puntas del trapo blanco que vestia su querido hechizero hasta finalmente desprenderla de él. El muchacho sonreía dulcemente a su Sophie mientras ella, atónita, contemplaba la piel de su amado. Blanca, con un poco de pecas en los hombros, un par de vello en su pecho y un abdomen no tan marcado pero perfecto a su vista.

Sin dudas el hombre mas hermoso que haya visto en su vida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Y ACÁ ESTÁ POR FIN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO ! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE PORQUE ME ENCANTO ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA , EN FIN DISFRUTEN(Y POR FAVOR DEN REVIEW):**

Lentamente el vestido de la muchacha se desprendió de sus hombros dejándola con solo su ropa interior. Ella se cubrió, tapando sus pechos vergonzosamente. El pelinegro rió dulcemente y susurró en su oído "no tengas miedo por como tu cuerpo reacciona contra mi" ella suspiró tensamente, rodeando sus brazos debajo de los de Howl, sujetando sus hombros con la intención de acercarlo hacia ella y asi tapar su piel. Sin embargo, la mano ubicada en la espalda de Sophie pasó a su cintura Y su amado mago la miró con deseo, tomando su mejilla con su dedo meñique "dios, eres tan hermosa" murmuró él "y toda mia" besando finalmente los rosados labios de ella.

El beso era apasionado y lento dejándola llevar por completo. Las manos del joven ubicadas en las dos mejillas de Sophie, y ella, acariciaba la espalda del mago. De pronto, la muchacha sintió unos fuertes brazos tomando sus piernas y rodeándolas en la cintura de él.

Atónita, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por los suaves labios del chico. Sin embargo, lo que no sabía, era que estaban en una pequeña habitación con velas y una cama grande con petalos de rosa en ella. Él mago la acostó, y aferrándose encima de ella. Tomó sus pequeñas manos con las de él y las llevó hacia arriba de Sophie. Las piernas de ella rodearon de nuevo sus caderas Sus labios se dirigieron a su cuello, susurrando "te deseo tanto" y causando un gemido de ella "_Howl" _él sonrió para él mismo, había logrado lo que él quería. Siguió con sus sensuales palabras pero esta vez bajando su mano hasta sus pechos tomando uno y luego el otro haciendo llorar de placer a Sophie "he esperado este momento desde hace mucho tiempo dios me encantas tanto, por favor dime que me eras mia" esta vez columpiando sus caderas contra las de ella. La chica suspiró "_tuya, ohh tuya", _aferrando sus manos al cabello del chico y volviéndolo aun más loco. Mordió suavemente la piel de la muchacha e inesperadamente, bajó su mano hacia la cintura de ella . "todos esos dias solo"_ cerca "_extrañando tu compañía" _mas cerca _"Y soñando" _mas cerca "_como te haria mia" en ese momento su mano bajó su ropa interior dejándola totalmente expuesta

Un rojo intenso brotó por las mejillas de Sophie , queriéndose cubrir de nuevo excepto que esta vez era el peso de Howl encima que lo impedía "Howl" miró desesperadamente sus ojos mientras que él pasó una mano sobre la mejilla de la jovencita y murmuró "tranquila, ¿confias en mi?" ella acentió nerviosamente.

La mano derecha del joven tomó la izquierda de sophie la subió por arriba de su cabeza mientras que la otra sujetaba la derecha llevándola a los botones de su pantalón . Sonrió dulcemente a su amada y de un saque esas manos juntas desprendieron el negro pantalón que se envolvía en su cintura. Cuando finalmente se lo quitó la volvió a mirar apasionadamente, contemplando cada rasgo, cada detalle de piel que moria por saborear. Los dos brazos de sophie subidos y sujetados por los de Howl. "cuando estés lista , dimelo y me lo sacaré". _Vamos Sophie, ya estás lista, hazlo_ pensó la muchacha sin embargo unos suaves y calidos labios se envolvieron en su cuello suspirando tiernas cosas cerca de su oído "¿te acuerdas aquella vez cuando me dijiste que me amabas?" La peliplateado suspiró sin responder y queriendo envolver sus manos sobre la espalda del chico .inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia atrás y mordió el labio de desesperación. Justo lo que él quería. "y-yo" de pronto un suave columpio de las caderas del chico rebozó en ella haciéndola gemir. "_Howl" "_que dimelo" tragó saliva y continuó. _Es ahora o nunca._ "estoy lista".

Howl Sonrió en la piel humeda de la chica. Se Inclinó hacia atras y en dos segundos sus bóxers habían desaparecido. La respiración de Sophie se alteró, haciendo que su pecho se mueva radicamente. "Sophie, mírame" Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Howl "Sophie ¿me amas?" una lágrima de la pequeña se deslizo por su mejilla. ¡Pues claro que lo ama! ¡Más que a nadie en el mundo! No obstante esos ojos azules la estaban distrayendo causando que solo acentue "Sophie dilo" dijo demandante el mago y sus manos se ubicaron en las mejillas de la niña mientras que su pulgar se deslizaba por el labio inferior de la chica "Te amo" clamó ella sin darse cuenta que sus piernas se habían rodeado en la cintura de su hechizero .

El mago se acercó mas y mas extrayendo el aliento de ella "dilo de nuevo" respiró fuertemente "te am..pff" sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el choque de unos labios rojizos, con el deseo de devorarla. brazos , manos, dedos estaban por todos lados aunque cautelosamente el mago centró la cintura debajo de la de él y muy lentamente entró en ella . Momentos de tensión pasaron y finalmente el amor se desenvolvió en todo el cuarto. Gritos, gemidos, reclamos por el otro rebotaban en las paredes "Howl!" "s-sophie" las manos ubicadas en la espalda y cuello del muchacho se hundían marcando cada vez más la piel.

El muchacho la levantó, sentándola encima de ella para cambiar la posición y tener una mejor entrada "ah Howl te amo tanto" gemió sophie mientras sus caderas columpiaban las de él , sosteniendo sus hombros para no caerse "y yo a ti Sophie, tanto" sus labios volvieron a encontrarse junto con los de ella . Lo sintió desaparecer dentro de ella y columpió abruptamente sus caderas "_esa es mi chica" _En un jalar violento .el aliento cortado del mago se interceptó en el oído de Sophie "_MIA" _Ya ni sabia si su corazón era el de ella o el de él, ni la piel transpirada y pegajosa, ni los largos suspiros y gemidos. De pronto un fuerte gemido la despertó de su viaje. Habia envuelto sus manos en el castaño y oscuro cabello de su amado volviéndolo a un mas salvaje y apresurando los movimientos.

Cayeron junto al otro en un largo sueño. La envolvió en sus brazos acurrucándola en su cuello y plantando un beso en su frente. La joven se rió y rodeó su pierna alrededor de su cintura tratando de sentir una vez más su piel "dios señorita Hatter quien iba a saber que eras una gritona" Ella jadeó de sorpresa y abofeteó suavemente su brazo "Howl!" "¿qué?" "no es cierto" se sonrojó y miró al costado tratando de cubrir su rubor "aunque eso no fue lo que me dijiste hace un rato" dijo seductoramente el joven sonriéndole. Ella se incorporó de vuelta y acarició la espalda de su amado "tengo sueño Howl Buenas noches" "espera Sophie" "¿Qué?" "¿no querrías tener antes de dormir una ronda 2?" levantando una ceja y mirándola con deseo, ella rió y murmuró "solo duérmete quieres". El sonrió felizmente pensando lo que recién había ocurrido. Voltió su mirada hacia ella, viendo que ya se había dormido. Acarició su mejilla y suspiró antes de cerrar los ojos "Te amo Sophie Hatter, por siempre."

FIN


End file.
